Many types of vehicles and machines consume fuel during operation, including aircraft, ships, construction vehicles, and a wide variety of other machinery. As vehicles and machines operate, the level of fuel within a fuel tank decreases. As fuel is added, the fuel level increases. A variety of systems and methods are known to provide an indication of the amount of fuel within the fuel tank, including, for example, those systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,626 B1 issued to Herford, U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,692 B1 issued to Glahn, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,283 issued to Nishida et al. Although desirable results have been achieved using such prior art systems, there is room for improvement.